Una especial navidad
by Suki90
Summary: OS Una pequeña platica entre dos mejores amigos puede dejar salir a flote los sentimientos actuales de ambos.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos están reservados para Satoshi Taijiri. Recuerden que si esto fuera mío Misty ya hubiera regresado, Ash y ella serían pareja y Pokémon ya hubiera tenido su final.

* * *

**~*Una especial navidad*~**

A pesar del frio que hacía decidieron salir. ¿Razón? No había, sólo les nació dejar el calor del interior de la casa un momento. La joven se recargó en la barda que indicaba el fin del patio trasero.

-Debo admitirlo Ash, esta pequeña reunión con todos nuestros amigos ha sido una muy buena idea.-comentó una joven de dulce pero a la vez fuerte voz viendo al muchacho de tez a perlada, negra cabellera y ojos cafés. El nombrado, que tría puesto un abrigo negro, una bufanda verde, jeans azules y tenis, únicamente le sonríe.

-Gracias Misty.-contestó él viendo a la joven de roja cabellera, la cual llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros.- Desde hacía tiempo que había querido reunirlos a todos en un sólo punto para compartir un buen rato, pero no se había dado la oportunidad. –comenzó a explicar.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó la joven de ojos aguamarina. Ella traía un abrigo color beige, una bufanda blanca, unos jeans negros y botas para nieve del mismo color su abrigo.

-Bueno verás, por lo general sólo unos cuantos podían asistir, los demás rechazaban la invitación por cuestiones personales o qué se yo. Lo intenté muchas veces, hasta que por fin todos me dijeron que si, y como la fecha más cercana era esta, además… ¿qué mejor que esta época para reunirnos todos?-le preguntó mientras le sonreía. Esa sonrisa hizo que los labios de ella también formaran una.

-Creo que tienes razón.-afirmo ella mientras veía hacia el nublado cielo, parecía que las nubes no los dejarían observar el cielo estrellado esa noche. Después dirigió momentáneamente su mirada a él, lo vió por unos instantes para después cerrar sus ojos y volver a hablar.- Espera, no puedo creer lo que dije, ¿tienes razón?-comenzó a decir.- ¿De cuándo acá tienes el privilegio de tenerla?-preguntó en tono de broma usando su dedo meñique para jugar con su mejilla izquierda.

-Oye.-respondió mientras reía ante la acción de su amiga. Misty continuó unos segundos más con dicha acción, le encantaba molestarlo de vez en cuando, aunque parecía que eso ya no lo hacía.- ¿Qué tiene de raro que tenga la razón? –comenzó el morocho después de haber parado de reír y de ver cómo es que su amiga dejaba su mejilla en paz.

-En ti, todo lo que parezca oírse razonable, es raro.-respondió entre risas.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Crees que aún soy un niño o qué?-preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Pero por supuesto!-respondió animada.- Yo todavía veo al niño inmaduro, el cual solo tiene un objetivo… ser el mejor Maestro Pokémon del mundo.-dijo con seguridad.

-Hey, ya no soy un niño, he madurado aunque te parezca imposible de creer.-le dijo ahora si sintiéndose un poco ofendido.- Tengo 18 años Misty.

-El que ahora tengas esa edad no quiere decir que haya madurado, Ash.-respondió Misty riéndose un poco ante la cara que su mejor amigo estaba poniendo.- Mientras sigas pensando únicamente en entrenar y ser un Maestro Pokémon hará que te sigas viendo como un niño.

-Discúlpame, pero no sólo pienso en eso Misty.-respondió.- También pienso en otras cosas… aunque no lo parezca.-dijo en susurro.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo en qué?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-N-no sé.-comenzó a decir el entrenador.- Quizá como en ayudar a mamá con su jardín, o hablar más con mis amigos, salir con ellos, te-tener… -esto último hizo que se sonrojara, jamás pensó que llegaría a usar esa palabra.- Tener una… novia.-esta última palabra fue dicha susurrantemente, pero eso no pudo evitar que Misty lo escuchara. Estaba atónita, Ash y novia en la misma oración sí que era algo sumamente extraño, jamás las imaginó juntas.

Ash sintió sus mejillas arder ante ese último comentario, hasta él estaba sorprendido de haberla utilizado. De pronto siente como es que una mano se posa sobre su hombro y lo obliga a girar hacia su izquierda, para después ver cómo es que Misty ahora se encontraba más cerca.

Si antes sólo parte de sus mejillas habían sido víctimas del color carmesí, ahora gran parte de su rostro lo era.

-¿Mi-Misty? ¿Qué haces? –preguntó un poco nervioso de tenerla tan cerca. Ella tenía pegada su frente a la de él.

-Ash, ¿no tienes fiebre? –preguntó entre preocupada y asombrada.

-¿Por qué debería? –preguntó confundido, más el sonrojo seguía sin irse, más ahora tenía que añadir el imparable y veloz palpitar de su corazón.

-Te oíste… maduro.-susurró después de haberse alejado, alzó su mano para poder tocar las mejillas de él y verificar que no estuviera enfermo.

-Te dije que había comenzado a serlo, sólo que jamás te diste cuenta.-le dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos que se encontraban posadas sobre sus mejillas.- Estás helada…

-Quizá tengas razón… pero no es del todo mi culpa, y tú lo sabes.-susurró.- Y el estar helada tampoco lo es, de hecho… es tuya.-sonrió muy segura. Ash sólo sonrió, no podía decirle que no cuando era verdad, él había sido quien la había llevado al patio.

-Perdóname por querer platicar con tranquilidad con mi mejor amiga.-le dijo como si hubiera sido regañado, lo cual le causo gracia a Misty.

-Oh, vamos Ash, no actúes como un niño.-dijo ella fingiendo molestia. Ash solo rió ante eso, ella suspiró.- Sabes lo que me molesta tener las manos heladas… ¿qué piensas hacer ante eso?

Le llegó una curiosa pregunta. ¿Qué podía hacer para calentar esas blancas manos? Tomarlas no las calentaría del todo, ¿qué hacer? Lo pensó durante unos segundos, bajó su mirada un momento lo que hizo que sus ojos se posaran sobre su abrigo. Lo miró un segundo, sonrió. Se le había ocurrido una ingeniosa idea, sólo esperaba que Misty no se molestara con él. Soltó momentáneamente su mano y comenzó a desabrochar su fuente de calor.

Misty parpadeo un poco al ver lo que su amigo estaba haciendo, ¿qué planeaba hacer?

De un momento a otro ya se encontraba siendo rodeada por sus brazos, eso había causado que ella rodeara instintivamente el cuerpo de su amigo, más ella lo había hecho por debajo del abrigo.

-¿A-Ash?-quiso preguntar pero eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-¿Ingenioso, no? De esta forma ni tu ni yo tendremos frio.-comenzó a explicar el moreno.- Y así tampoco nos preocuparemos de que tus manos se pongan heladas.-explicó con una sonrisa.

Se quedó en silencio, se encontraba tan cómoda apoyada en su pecho que comenzaba a perderse quién sabe dónde. Había escuchado la explicación de Ash pero estar así es sus brazos… era algo que siempre había deseado, y el que ahora se cumpliera ese deseo la tenía en otro mundo.

-¿Misty? Oye, ¿estás ahí? –comenzó a preguntar confundido, se esperaba unos gritos o que mínimo dijera algo, pero ni eso había escuchado. Se separó un poco, haciendo que ella igual lo hiciera.

-¿Q-qué sucede?-preguntó.

-Eso quiero saber yo, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Ash viendo a su pelirroja amiga, notando lo sonrojadas que estaban sus mejillas, eso lo alarmó. Rápidamente alzó uno de sus brazos y tocó su rostro.- Misty, estás toda roja, ¿tendrás fiebre? –preguntó una vez más mientras seguía posando su mano en su mejilla.

Misty ignoró todas esas preguntas, sólo se enfocaba en el rostro de él. Estaban tan cerca, sus alientos chocaban de cuando en cuando, algo que jamás pensó sucedería. Sin siquiera darse cuenta había comenzado, poco a poco, a disminuir el espacio que había entre sus rostros. Y cómo era de esperarse el disque ahora maduro joven de 18 años no se había percatado por haber estado más pendiente de que la temperatura de ella y de él estuvieran iguales.

-Mm, parece ser que no tienes fiebre.-volvió a decir mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Poco a poco los fue abriendo- No entiendo entonces por qué están tan…-y cuando al fin logró abrirlos, su boca fue silenciada delicadamente.

Se quedó en shock. Esto era algo nuevo para él, jamás había sentido esa sensación. Sentir los labios de Misty contra los suyos le producía un sentimiento muy extraño. Pronto de igual manera se dio cuenta de que sus brazos volvieron a rodear a la joven que había logrado callarlo sin necesidad de hablar. Era increíble todo lo que esta muchacha producía en él, lo que le hacía sentir y pensar, aunque en esos momentos su cerebro ya no estaba trabajando del todo bien, si apenas había podido procesar lo que había ocurrido hacia unos segundos. Pocos segundos después comenzó a relajarse y a dejarse llevar, cerró sus ojos y la apretó más hacia él, si es que eso era posible.

Mientras que Ash comenzaba a relajarse, Misty era todo lo contrario. Su corazón no paraba de latir cada vez más rápido, el calor en sus mejillas había comenzado a ser mucho más notorio. Ese día, uno de los sueños más importantes para ella se había vuelto realidad, el poder estar así con Ash.

Su beso era inocente, temeroso, cuidadoso, al ser ambos novatos en la materia tenían miedo de que en algún momento, alguno de los dos estropeara el momento. No hicieron nada más que mantener sus labios unidos, no había necesidad de explorar un poco más, no por lo menos en esa vez. El vital oxigeno comenzó a ser necesario para ambos adolescentes, por lo que con todo su pesar tuvieron que deshacer ese mágico acto.

Separaron sus labios, pero en vez de alejarse decidieron mantener unidas sus frentes. Ambos jadeaban lentamente intentando recuperar el aire.

-Misty, yo…

-Te amo.-fue la pequeña frase que hizo que Ash abriera completamente los ojos. Alzó la mirada, que se había posado sobre la nieve, para encontrarse con esos ojos aguamarina que tanto le gustaban, los cuales ahora sólo destilaban un inmenso cariño y amor.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó un poco confundido, aún no captaba bien lo que sus oídos habían logrado percibir.-Que tú ¿qué?

-Te dije "Te amo".-le respondió un poco molesta de que no hubiera entendido bien lo que había dicho hacia unos pocos segundos, de igual manera le molestaba que le hiciera repetirlo, ya era suficientemente vergonzoso tener que ser ella la que se declarara primero.-N-no me hagas volver a repetirlo.-dijo nerviosa separándose de él.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-preguntó el un poco confundido.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡No volveré a decir algo tan vergonzoso! –explicó alzando un poco la voz.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa del joven para poder calentarse nuevamente al haber perdido el calor que el cuerpo de él le proporcionaba.

-Es una lástima, ya que me gustaría escucharlo continuamente.-dijo de pronto el que no se había movido de su lugar.

Ese comentario logró que Misty se detuviera. Si sus mejillas ya se encontraban completamente rojas, su rostro ahora estaba tal cual ellas hacían unos segundos. Volteo lentamente. Aún estando completamente sorprendida por lo que había escuchado fijó su mirada en él, quien ahora se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo, la única diferencia es que ahora se podía ver cómo es que su rostro había tomado un leve tono carmesí.

-¿Qué, qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó nerviosamente comenzando a acercarse.

-Sí, me gustaría que mi novia me dijera eso a diario.-dijo al fin dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, quien había comenzado a derramar lágrimas.

No había logrado decir nada ante lo que Ash había dicho, es que… era increíble que le estuviese pasando todo eso, creía que era un sueño, uno de esos tantos que había tenido anteriormente.

-¿Y bien Misty, tú qué opinas?-preguntó Ash con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.-¿Me lo dirás más seguido?

-¿Q-qué opino?-arremedó.- Opino que ni siquiera se me han declarado.-respondió con típico tono de molestia, aunque había un poco de humor en él.

-Ah, cielos, pensé que me tendría que ahorrar todo eso.-dijo para sí con la mano posada por detrás de su cabeza.-Bueno, no hay remedio.-bajó su mano. Comenzó a acercarse a ella y aún con la sonrisa en su rostro tomó su mano y dijo.-Te amo, gruñona.-los ojos de Misty se agrandaron ante la declaración.- Y como veo que sientes lo mismo por este inmaduro, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-finalizó haciendo la pregunta que toda mujer espera escuchar del hombre que ama.

Cerró sus ojos, respiro un poco y dijo.

-No seré… la típica novia que hace lo que el novio quiere.-sentenció con firmeza manteniendo la débil sonrisa que estaba queriendo quebrarse debido a las lágrimas.

Ash rió ante ese hecho, se acercó más a ella y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

-Jamás cambiaría tu forma de ser, así me enamoré de ti…-dijo de manera tierna, lo que sonrojó más a la líder de gimnasio.

**5**

**4**

Sus rostros comenzaron a desaparecer el espacio que había entre ellos, comenzaron a sentir la ansiosa respiración del otro rápidamente.

**3**

**2**

Sus labios habían sido ya capaces de tener contacto entre ellos. Parecía como si quisiesen jugar un poco antes del tan ansiado tacto.

**1**

Unos milímetros más…

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

Fue lo que se escuchó desde adentro. Y ya no aguantando más, se unieron. Habían vuelto a tener contacto con los labios del otro ser, y esa sensación sería necesaria de ahora en adelante, sería vital para ellos sentirlo cada vez que se pudiera, seguido, todos los días si es que se podía.

Para ellos todo el mundo había desaparecido, sólo eran ellos dos. No había nadie más en ese pequeño espacio que ambos habían creado el uno para el otro.

Su beso seguía siendo inocente, no había prisas, aún había mucho tiempo para experimentar un nivel más alto. Sus cuerpos habían comenzado a pedir un poco de oxigeno nuevamente, por lo que tuvieron que separarse. Volvieron a unir sus frentes mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. A pesar de que ya no estuvieran teniendo contacto… sus labios aún podían sentir el sabor que habían probado del otro.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron débilmente.

-Feliz Navidad, Mist.-dijo él de manera cariñosa y un poco apenado aún. Misty rió.

-Feliz Navidad, Ash.

**Fin**

**Suki:** Y se acabo. Este fue el one-shot que prometí para el mejor club de Zona Safari: Pokéshipping Fan Club V.3. Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomatazos y demaces. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
